


No longer breathe without breathing you.

by goldenboat



Series: Our story in Sunrises and Sunsets... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel, Destiel Week, Doctor Gabriel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Journalist Dean, Kissing, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mary Lives, Mpreg, Nice John, Non-Graphic Violence, Post Mpreg, Professor Castiel, Professor Sam, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a renowned journalist and Castiel is his husband. In the last part we saw Dean breaking his promise and returning home from an assignment in Baghdad two days later than he was supposed to..resulting in an emotional meltdown from Cas.</p><p> Now that they are home...they have to talk.</p><p>This is them talking and reconnecting.</p><p>Sadly...the most beautiful questions in the world have no answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No longer breathe without breathing you.

**Author's Note:**

> The major characters don't belong to me. I'm just spinning my yarn with their help. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Reviews are love.
> 
> The title is taken from the poem 'How Will You Kiss? ' by Judith Pordon

 

 

 

An eery calm after a storm.

It takes a while for them to fall asleep. The unsaid words still hung heavily in the air between them. Dean closed the distance between them. He gently buried his nose in his husband’s neck and kissed the warm skin.

They fell in a comfortable slumber just like always, Dean wrapped around Cas…his warm breath ghosting his husband’s nape.It’s as if they finally found the elusive puzzle piece that had gone missing…making everything complete and whole.

There’s still a lot to say. Maybe tomorrow.

 

************

 

It’s the silence that wakes him up. Whenever Dean’s in his vicinity..Cas is always hyper aware of his presence. He had fallen asleep with a comforting presence behind his back, holding him close to the firm chest. Its absence abruptly shatters his dreamless sleep.

“Dean?”

His voice resonates in the silent room and he finds his anxiety creeping in. But he knows where Dean is. Just as he had expected, he finds his husband looking down at their little son sleeping in the crib in the nursery.

Faint rays of the morning sun are creeping in through the window pane and playing against the chubby golden cheeks…making the baby even more angelic.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Dean shakes his head.

Castiel wraps his arms around the slim waist and rests his chin on Dean’s shoulders… …waiting for him to speak. And Dean does.

“It was our last day you know? Hafiz had invited me and Kevin over to his house for lunch.”

“Your local contact in Baghdad?” Castiel interrupts gently.

Hafiz was a local correspondent working for the channel.

Dean nods and continues.

“It’s in a place called Sadr city. His house is just beside a rundown building of war orphans. He took us there.”

“Dean?” Castiel knows where this is going.He knows as much as Dean.

“God Cas. It’s called Al-Noor children’s center. Five hundred children…half of them maimed by war. All of them orphans...I couldn’t leave.” Dean’s voice starts breaking.

“The youngest was three months. They found him inside a rubble beside his dead mom.” Castiel closes his eyes as Dean’s voice cuts through the silence.

“The bloody leaders use them as photo ops…they don’t even have two square meals a day..and no dads to feed them…I..I..”

All of a sudden Dean turns around and hugs his husband. “One looked just like Josh..” he finally whispers .

“I had to do something for them. Called up Bobby…and got the permission for a documentary. Had been shooting for two days nonstop…gathering all the footage we need. We plan to send all the proceeds to the center.”

As their lips met in a teary salty kiss…Castiel finds his heart returning to a normal rhythm. They turn back to look at their sleeping baby and Castiel can’t hold it in anymore.

“Sometimes I worry that Josh will be one like them..” Deans pulls Cas in a fierce kiss to shut him off.

“He won’t Cas. I swear..he wont!” Dean will move heaven and hell to keep his family together.

Their eyes met.

In a moment of silent agreement they headed back to the bedroom, fingers intertwined. There was no mad frenzy to remove night shirts for a frantic sex. They had passed that stage long ago. As the two battle weary men stood in front of each other..breathing in each other’s air…Castiel felt something break within him.

He can’t put his words to this feeling.

In the middle of a can’t breath..can’t fucking breath.. gonna die claustrophobic moment…

a green eyed freckle faced angel suddenly brought in a gust of fresh air.

The blue eyed man let himself fall on the bed and closed his eyes.

It began with a kiss.

Two kisses.

Three kisses.

Hundred kisses..

…and then some more.

Dean wants to worship this beautiful man….and kisses felt like the only way.

His lips descended in an enchanting downward journey.

On the little childhood scar in the forehead. It was Dean’s doing. He was the one who was teaching a three year old Cas to climb a tree.

On the two closed eyelids. They are still damp with tears.

On the little mole above the left nipple…it’s Dean’s favorite spot in the world.

On the little angel wings tattooed above his heart. On the dusky rose colored nipples…

On the caesarian scar on his belly…. and down.

This is everything Dean lives for.

A pair of blue eyes that had chained his heart so many years back. It is his home.

Quite murmurs and pleased moans filled the silent room.

Sated and sweaty…Castiel finally let himself rest. Their arms and legs are intertwined in such a way that there’s no way to tell where Dean ended and Cas began.

With Castiel’s head pillowed on his chest…his hushed breath ghosting across his warm skin… Dean still finds sleep elusive.

_The poppy fields in Afghanistan are beckoning . The verdant meadows with flowers of brilliant red and pink hue hide something sinister. They produce nearly 80% of the illicit opium of the world and fund all the Taliban’s terrorist activities. The network wants Dean to uncover their dark truths and hidden terror nexuses as his next assignment._

_It’s a huge assignment. Lots of money and prestige is at stake. Rival media houses in a ruthless war to gain viewers and higher TRPs . Dean’s network wants to give it their best…_

and Castiel will be alone again.

Looking at his husband’s serene face, Dean finds himself in a dilemma. The dried tear tracks and ugly black bags beneath the eyes leave nothing unsaid about the sleepless nights. If only there’s a way to follow his dreams and stay with Cas at the same time…and damn well he’ll find it.

He won’t let Cas cry ever again…

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
